


草莓布丁

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh





	草莓布丁

李东海最近喜欢看以前的视频，尤其是他拍的那些青春偶像电视剧，然后指着里边的自己，在李赫宰看来十分非主流的自己感叹时光。

“啊…我老了好多了…”

“看看这脸…”

“我真的老了呀…”

这种时候最好的应对方法就是不讲话，假装没听见，李赫宰手忙脚乱的给自己带上耳机。在李东海转过头看他的前一秒拿起手机，一脸陶醉地盯着屏幕，头还一点一点的跟着节奏晃。

李东海有小情绪了，我在这感叹人生，你居然插个耳机没听见？

他走过去一把扯下李赫宰的耳机，气呼呼的指着电脑屏幕上年轻的自己“我问你！我好看还是他好看？！”

李赫宰：？？？？？？？？？？？  
那不都是你吗？？

“都好看都好看！”李赫宰求生欲再次上线，瑟瑟发抖的坐在椅子上。

果不其然，李东海对他的回答十分不满。  
指着屏幕上正在吸布丁的不破尚问“我再问你一遍！我俩！谁！好！看！”

“你好看！”

李东海眼睛一瞪“你什么意思？我以前丑？我以前能有你丑？？？”

“我丑我丑！”

“我俩谁好看！”

“……他…好看？”

啪！！  
李赫宰收到来自玩家李东海的虎拳暴击。

“你好看！他也好看！但是没有现在的你好看！！”  
李赫宰被揍了一拳瞬间清醒，立刻知道该怎么回答了。果然把李东海哄得服服帖帖的，乖乖的抱着电脑坐回去。  
李东海是消停了，回放到吃果冻那里继续欣赏自己，但李赫宰看着屏幕里年轻的李东海撅着小嘴吸果冻的样子，立刻心猿意马地想起他俩在床上时，薄唇裹着自己的性器，在他的脸颊撑起一个小包。  
李赫宰又看了看屏幕，是挺好看的，但是李东海在他身子底下的时候更好看。

嘶……得让他再吸一次。

李赫宰起身去厨房捣鼓吃的，李东海看了他一眼继续专注欣赏自己。旁边的沙发塌陷下去，李赫宰捧着几个草莓布丁坐下。

“海海，想吃布丁吗？”

李东海暂停了屏幕不明所以地看着他，李赫宰撕开外包装盒递到人嘴角，李东海刚要下嘴李赫宰挪开了手。

“想吃吗？”  
李东海点点头，刚要低头吃李赫宰把布丁收回来。

“那哥哥的果冻你想不想吃？”

他的话一说出口，李东海盯着人的表情就变了味，他把电脑放到一边爬到李赫宰身上，贝齿轻咬下唇眼里闪着暧昧的光。

“哥哥的果冻也是草莓味的吗？”李东海摸着他的下身轻轻揉着，本来沉睡着的性器在他有技巧的揉捏下逐渐苏醒。  
李赫宰眼神暗了暗，行，挺会的。

沙发太小了，不够他们发挥。李赫宰抱着人到地上，他们家最近新添了块大地毯，这时候正好派上用场。  
李东海仰躺在地上，笑意盈盈的看着李赫宰，手环住他的脖子拉近两人的距离。小家伙扯着乖巧的猫咪笑，嘴里吐出的话却一点也不符合他那副纯良的样子。

“哥哥要给我吃果冻吗？”

 

他们的下身紧贴着，李赫宰故意一下一下的向上挺胯，顶着李东海勃起的下身模仿性交的动作。李东海极配合的分开腿，大腿夹着他的腰轻轻磨蹭。  
他们一贯是默契的，李赫宰拿着布丁坐下的那个眼神，李东海一看就知道他今天想玩什么。  
李东海翻身把李赫宰压在身下，主动亲吻他的嘴唇。单手解开家居服的扣子露出胸膛，伸出舌头沿着人的肌肉曲线游走，到胸前的肉粒时拨弄乳尖，嘴唇含着乳头吸吮。

李赫宰梗起脖子看着他，安抚的摸了摸头然后盯着茶几上的布丁来了心思。  
他把布丁挤在自己身上，粉嫩嫩的布丁掉到胸膛上弹了弹，冰的李赫宰嗯了一声。布丁带出来的水顺着肉体的纹路留下来，李东海凑过去舔干净，舌头推着布丁在他身上移动，留下蜿蜿蜒蜒的水渍。  
布丁还带着冰箱里的寒气，李东海推着布丁一路来到小腹，期间嘴唇的热度和冰凉的布丁形成强烈的反差，李赫宰从鼻腔里发出几声轻哼，伸手抓他的头发。  
李东海推着布丁绕着肚脐转圈，手快速扒下李赫宰的裤子。他抬起头看着人挑眉，表情暧昧。

“赫吖，两个果冻一起吃好不好？”

李赫宰挺了挺身，笔直挺立着的肉棒戳着李东海的脸。李东海低下头亲了亲马眼，把小腹上的布丁吸进嘴里，一手握着李赫宰的分身含住，顶着冰凉的布丁贴在龟头上。

“呃嗯………”  
温热湿软的口腔包裹着他的性器，可唯独头部是冰凉软滑的布丁。以前听说什么冰火两重天舒服得欲仙欲死，李赫宰总觉得那是夸张，现下李东海给他做了一次才知道有多舒服。  
李东海含着嘴里的性器，舌头推着布丁前后游走，脸颊两侧的肌肉都有些酸涩，进出的性器带着来不及咽下的口水从嘴角溢出。李赫宰手抚上他的头，摁着后脑加重速度，嘴里的布丁被进出的肉棒打碎，一块块布丁散在口腔里，把温差的快感带到极致。

身下精致的小脸被他顶得乱糟糟的，眼圈泛着红，薄唇几乎快包不住他，口水顺着下巴流下来。李东海还不时的抬眼去看他的反应，可怜兮兮的含着泪花。  
这种完全臣服的姿态让李赫宰身心满足，他摁着李东海的头重重的深喉了几下，硕大的性器抖了抖射到人嘴里。

拿过茶几下的垃圾桶把嘴里的东西吐出来，李东海脸颊酸的不行，眨眨眼睛眼泪流了满脸，可给李赫宰心疼的够呛。双手捧着他的脸来回揉缓解酸痛感，李东海拍开他的手吻上去，腥膻味混着草莓的味道在嘴里蔓延。  
李东海气喘吁吁的松开他，眼里含着笑，狡黠的像个小狐狸。  
他们额头抵着额头，李东海亲了亲他的嘴唇“好吃吗？”

李赫宰咂咂嘴回味，把李东海压在身下“啵”的一声使劲亲了一下嘴。

“没有你好吃。”

李赫宰急哄哄地扯开人的衣服，李东海得意的露出笑容配合他的动作。  
他要的就是这种效果，他亲自出马办的事李赫宰就应该有这种反应才对。李赫宰看他一脸偷笑牙直痒痒，自己真是被人拿捏的死死的。  
他挫败的亲了亲李东海“你可真是，太了解我了。”

“那是，没有人比我更了解你呀”

李赫宰低下头亲昵的蹭了蹭他，翻出润滑剂从半空淋到他的下身，草莓味的透明液体顺着柱身流下来被均匀的匀开。那双漂亮的手上沾满了透明液体，指腹滑过隐蔽的洞口，在褶皱上转圈。李东海急得抓着他的手臂“你快点……”

“我们海海刚刚不是吃过了吗？”李赫宰弹了弹肉棒“贪心可不行啊…”

李东海撑起身子，掐着李赫宰的下巴恶狠狠地咬上去，疼的李赫宰嘶的一声才松开。

“你最好能一直忍得住别进来，不然我就看不起你。”

李东海向后撤开，抓着润滑剂挤在自己下身，一手探下去匀开液体，中指摸着紧闭的洞口转了两圈插进去。李赫宰看他的动作有些意外，靠着沙发一边握着自己的分身套弄一边欣赏人难得的主动。  
李东海试探着抽插几下又添了根手指，食指和中指并在一起在自己身下进出。抿着嘴从鼻腔里发出几声喘息，随着他手上的动作加快身下传出了水声。李东海眼神有些迷离，盯着李赫宰的下身打量，无意识的伸出舌尖舔舔嘴唇。  
李赫宰太阳穴一鼓一鼓的，暗骂一声，这谁能忍得住。他爬过去来回抚摸李东海的大腿内侧，俯下身子去亲那里的嫩肉，指尖从李东海的手指与后穴中间撑开一条缝隙插进去，勾着他的手指一起抽插。

“呃……嗯…再快点…啊………”  
李东海身上都染上些粉，被快感蒸的脸泛着粉红，紧盯着自己下身的动作。李赫宰抬脸看着他，猛的抽出手。

 

真是见鬼了，看不起就看不起。

 

李赫宰拽出李东海正进出的手，刚刚扩张好的后穴突然被抽离手指空虚的收缩几下。李赫宰撸了两把自己的分身，一把给人拽到自己身前，压过李东海的腿到头两侧，对准一张一合的后穴冲进去。  
没给李东海缓冲的机会，他压着人的腿狠狠地冲刺，眼睛赤红着紧盯李东海的脸，他们身下的地毯被他猛烈的动作带的前后移动位置。速度极快的进出抽插把人撞得哭喊着求饶，李东海抓着他胳膊的手微微用力陷进皮肉之中。

“啊……你轻点…呜不行……嗯……”

分身快速撞开肠肉，擦着前列腺的位置顶进。李赫宰腰上发力疯狂进出，肉体相撞的声音从他们交合的地方传来。他俯下身子去亲李东海，一手摸着他的前端抚慰，紧握着涨大的柱身飞速撸动。  
快感在小腹堆积已久，李东海盯着被插入时略微鼓起的小腹急促喘息，高潮来临时的尖叫被李赫宰亲吻他的动作堵住。李赫宰胯下的动作一直没停，反复重复着整根抽出再插入，延长射精的快感，李东海哆嗦着去推人的胸膛。  
“赫……不要了不要了…啊…我要死了……”

“那可不行，我们才刚开始啊…”

李赫宰抱起他坐在沙发上，掐着他的腰提起再摁下去，屁股和大腿被拍红了一片。李东海撑着沙发背跟着节奏起伏，见他进入状态李赫宰手滑到后面，揉捏着臀瓣时不时地拍打几下。  
李东海腹肌收缩着控制节奏快速上下，李赫宰盯着眼前紧致的胸肌和硬挺的乳头。

看起来很好吃

头埋在他胸上啃咬含着乳头吸吮。空出一只手摸上另一边，食指和中指夹着乳尖转动，指甲轻轻的拨弄。  
李东海夹紧了后穴，胸前痒痒的涨涨的，他看着李赫宰毛茸茸的头顶，一只手环住他的后背“赫…帮帮我…难受……”

李赫宰抬起脸冲他噘嘴，李东海亲了亲他然后一巴掌拍他脸上“快点！”

“那你抱紧了。”李赫宰抱着他站起身，托着他的屁股快速进出。  
李东海手脚并用缠住人，他最喜欢这样面对面的姿势，可以缩在李赫宰身上还可以接吻。他喘息着凑近李赫宰的耳朵，探出舌尖舔弄耳廓。李赫宰被耳边的动作激的更兴奋，托着人的屁股向下的同时顶胯，他们交合时发出的声音充斥着整个屋子，其中还混着李东海难耐的呻吟。  
光听着声音就羞红了脸，李东海抬起手去捂自己的嘴，只发出急促的抽气声。

“手拿开…我喜欢你的声音”

“嗯…我不要！”

李赫宰一巴掌招呼上他的屁股，本就被打的有些红的臀瓣霎时又多了个清晰的手印，吓得李东海一下子夹紧屁股，李赫宰被他夹的闷哼了一声。

“看来你挺喜欢spanking？”  
李赫宰捏了捏被打红的屁股，像个水蜜桃一样，揉了揉又补了几巴掌。李东海整个人蜷缩着挂在他身上，后穴收的紧紧的。  
等李赫宰停手，夹杂着哭腔的小奶音委屈巴巴的“你别打我…spanking是什么…”

李赫宰把他放到地上，示意他转过身。  
李东海乖乖的跪趴在地，撅起屁股蹭李赫宰的分身，身后不能闭合的洞口收缩着。李赫宰轻浅的撞了撞，然后一冲到底开始大开大合的肏弄，猛烈的动作带着他们身下的地毯都在挪动。

“spanking是什么啊…我教你…”李赫宰一边律动着一边左右齐手拍打他的臀瓣，李东海惊叫了几声，慌忙地拉他的手求饶。

“啊我知道了！你别打…啊……别打了……”

李赫宰俯下身亲亲他的脊柱，拉过他的双手拽到身后发起冲刺，李东海上半身垂在半空中颠簸，身后进出的性器速度快得惊人，他连收紧洞口都做不到，只能任人摆布。  
当李赫宰又一次擦着他的敏感点撞进深处时，早已积压的快感直冲上大脑，李东海挣扎着抽动手臂，李赫宰松开桎梏他的手。  
小家伙扭动着身子转回来，小脸委屈的钻到他怀里“你让我看着你…”

李东海像只小猫一样蹭来蹭去，李赫宰一下子笑开，压着人分开他的双腿冲进去“就这么喜欢我吗…”

“喜欢的…”

李赫宰侧过脸叼着他的嘴唇不放，胳膊紧紧的把他固定在自己身下，李东海夹着他的腰承受着他的冲刺，呻吟和尖叫被堵在嘴里，从喉咙和鼻腔中发出小动物一般的哼叫。  
反复抽插了几十次，李赫宰的速度越来越快，最后重重的顶进去，喷洒在李东海的体内深处。  
他趴在人身上平稳了呼吸，起身把李东海的分身含进嘴里，舌头灵活的缠着柱身环绕，两腮用力地吸。就着后穴内的精液伸进手指，戳弄着湿软的后穴，曲起指节勾着敏感点快速抽插。

李东海支起上半身看他的动作，大敞着腿方便他进出，手轻轻地顺着李赫宰的头发。

“嗯…快点……呃………”

抚摸着头的手微微用力，李东海的呼吸变得急促，下身微微摆着胯把自己的性器往人嘴里送。李赫宰顺从的配合着他，努力的张大嘴尽量的照顾到全部，含着分身送到喉咙，收紧肌肉去夹击龟头。  
李东海狠狠的撞了几下，猛的往后撤“赫宰…快起来…”

李赫宰摁住他后退的动作，含着马上要射精的分身舔舐，李东海挺了挺胯交代在他嘴里。

“没呛着吧？”  
李东海一脸心疼把李赫宰拉起来，拇指抹掉他嘴边的白浊。李赫宰笑嘻嘻的亲亲他，扑倒他压在地毯吻上去。  
混着草莓味的液体被分享到对方的嘴里，李赫宰伸出舌头在他嘴里扫荡了一圈以后才满足的退出来。

“是不是你的更甜？”

李东海红着脸拍了他一巴掌“闭嘴！润滑剂怎么能吃嘴里！”

“没关系的嘛…好不好吃？”

“闭嘴！”

 

 

“东海啊，这有果冻你吃不吃？”  
神童刚撕开一个草莓布丁，一抬头就见李赫宰就搂着李东海的腰走进来，他随手抓起一个布丁递过去。  
隔着大半个练习室，李东海扯着嗓子问他“好的啊哥，什么味的呀？”

“嗯…我看看…”神童歪头看了看包装“哦草莓味的呢，要不要？草莓布丁很好吃的啊我都没给赫宰。”

李东海移动的脚步猛的停下，脸涨的通红，李赫宰在一旁噗的笑出声。

神童莫名其妙的看着他俩，怎么了？  
他歪头看了看包装，一脸疑惑“是草莓布丁啊，怎么了又？”

李东海支支吾吾半天，一跺脚跑出去了“哥你可少吃点吧！！”

神童：？？？？？？？  
李赫宰快要笑疯了，缩在一边一颤一颤的，半天才回了句“哥你别理他，又闹小脾气呢”

神童：啊？跟布丁闹脾气？？

 

 

by：玻璃少女


End file.
